The Last Grand Duchess
by Eva West
Summary: Jess has to do a report on the Russian Czar's, and it figures that she locates the places of the missing bodies of Anastasia and Alexei. But some people want this secret to be kept quiet... R&R. Old pen name Pray For The Soul of Betty
1. Anastasia

Disclaimer- Don't own 1-800, ya da ya da, you get the picture.

Anyway

The Last Grand Duchess

…………………………

"Hey, Jess, Rob's waiting for you in your room!" My friend Kelsey yelled at me from across the hall.

"Thanks Kels!" I called back, and went to my dorm room.

Sure enough, Rob was sitting on my bed, with my laptop in his lap.

"Hey!" I said. "That has to be charged for my next class!"

"Jess, you next class is in an hour." Rob said. "Can't we go to lunch?"

"I gotta report." I said.

"About what?"

"The Romanov family."

"The ones that were shot?" Rob asked.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"Yeah, it is pretty sad."

"No, I meant about having to do the report." I told him. I flipped open the big textbook, and looked at the pictures of the family. I looked at Czar Nicolas the II and pointed him out to Rob. " Wasn't he like a bad guy?"

"Maybe." He told me. "But what about his family? The four girls and the one boy?" Rob turned the page to a picture of the Grand Duchesses. He pointed to the youngest. "That's Anastasia. She was only a year younger than you are when she died." I looked blankly at him. "You remember that Disney movie about her?"

I looked at the picture. "It was Fox Animation." She whispered. "Anyway, how about lunch?"

"McDonalds or Pizza Hut?" Rob said.

I laughed, and took his arm.

………………………..

Later that night, I really couldn't resist looking at the pictures of that family again. Somehow, I felt a connection with them. In the early pictures, they were just one adorable family. Then they aged, and I could see the wrinkles of worry in the older people's faces.

I turned her computer off, looked at the pictures in her book one more time, and finally went to bed.

………………

"Jess?" Kelsey was pounding on the door. "Jessie?"

"Don't call me Jessie." I moaned.

"Whatever." Kelsey said. "Class starts in ten minutes!"

"Ok! I'm up!" I yelled. I snuck a look at the clock. "Liar!" I yelled, and unlocked the door.

"Gotcha to open it." Kelsey said.

"I hate you." I told her and jumped back in bed.

"Oh, you have to write this stupid report too?" Kelsey asked, and held up the book.

I looked at the picture of a ten year old Anastasia.

And then everything I had dreamed had just come back to me.

The stupid 'Lightning Girl' powers just helped me find where the Last Grand Duchess lay dead.

That place, coincidently, was nowhere near the rest of her family's remains.

Crap.

………………………..

**(Review please! Tell me what you think!)**


	2. Dr Krantz

"Jess, you have to chill out." Kelsey said to me.

I'll admit at that point I was obsessing a little. But come on. Before I dish all of this stuff I learned about Anastasia, I should do some research. I downloaded picture after picture, and I had taken so many notes on the Romanov's. Heck, I could just turn in the notes and get credit for the report.

"Jess?" Kelsey asked.

"Kelsey, I _told _you already." I said.

"You found the resting place of the last grand duchess, and survived something and did some other great stuff and-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" I said. I pointed to the map on the computer. "See right here? This is where is family died. They were buried in the field right here." I zoomed out. "And Anastasia body is around here."

There was a good distance between the two cities.

"So, what does it mean?" Kelsey asked.

"It _means,_" I said getting frustrated, "That the legends were true. Anastasia survived the massacre."

"Couldn't they have just moved the body?" said Kelsey. Ha, trust her to burst my bubble.

"I don't know." I said. "But why would they take away Anastasia's body? She couldn't inherit the throne. If the removed anybody, it would be Alexei."

"But they burned his body."

I turned around in the chair. "I know that."

"Then why did you just-"

"Don't you have a class or something?"

………………………………..

"Dr. Krantz?"

I saw him walking down the hallway in the dreary FBI office we work in. Dr. Krantz looked tired, stressed and busy, all signs that meant I should probably go away.

Whatever.

"Dr. Krantz?" I asked again.

"Jessica, oh good." He said. "Do you have the notebook?"

I lifted up the lime green composition book with a bunch of missing kids locations. "And I also know something else-"

"I don't have time Jessica." Dr. Krantz said, rushing back into a room, and going through piles of papers.

"Well, you could just call me Jess and save so time."

"Very funny."

"But look," I said. "I know where Anastasia is and-"

"Good, now put it down in your book." Dr. Krantz interrupted.

"No!" I practically yelled. "Anastasia Romanov! You know the girl they made all of the movies about! Well when her family died, they couldn't find her body! I know where the body is!"

"That's wonderful," Dr. Krantz said, as if he hadn't heard me at all.

Nothing peeves me more that others who won't listen to me.

"DR. KRANTZ!" I yelled. "I'm not giving you the book until you listen to me! I said I know where Anastasia's body is!"

Just then a phone rang. Dr. Krantz picked it up.

I stomped out of the room.

And ran into Special Agent Alexander.

Who, by the way, isn't totally unfortunate looking.


	3. Big Airports

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," I said. I bent down to clean up my notebook and Romanov papers.

Special Agent Alexander gave me a half smile, and bent down to help me. "Romanovs?"

"Yeah, its kinda a long story," I said quickly.

"Well, I have my break right now." Special Agent Alexander said. "You want to tell me, 'cause I've got twenty minutes."

Wow. All it takes is for a hot guy to ask me a question, and I'll spill everything. I am so pathetic.

"And," I ended defiantly, "I did all of this research, and he won't even listen to me."

Special Agent Alexander looked fascinated. "I'm so sorry Jess." He said. "I'll talk to him tonight and give you a call tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Sounds like he's talking to be like I'm four. But I'm not going to piss off the guy on my side. "Sure Mr. Alexander." I told him, and nodded my head.

"Okay." Special Agent Alexander said. "And you can call me Christian." And then he winked.

HE WINKED!

Doesn't he know that I am taken? The nerve of some people.

………………………

My cell phone rang and the Law and Order theme song started to play. Sorry, guilty pleasure.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Its Christian."

"Hi," I said and straightened up. I don't know why.

"We're going." He said.

"Em, going where?"

"You and I are gonna find Anastasia." He said.

…………………………………..

Don't ask me why I brought Rob. I mean, I'm not scared of Christian, but you know, it was just kinda me and Rob's thing to find missing people. Not Christian's job. All Christian does is get the airplane tickets.

You wanna know the one thing I'm scared of?

Big airports. I hate them. The bigger the airport, the more likely I'm gonna get myself worked up.

Thanks to those friggen security people.

I gently put my laptop into the machine, before anything else. Then I gingerly placed my brown suitcase on the table, figuring Rob would get it for me.

When I was about to walk through the metal detectors, the old woman stopped me.

"Shoes." She said in a board tone.

"What about them?" I asked. I looked down at my black flip-flops.

"Put them through."

"Are you kidding me?"

The look she gave me pretty much meant that she wasn't kidding. I shoved my shoes through and I walked through the metal detectors and got my shoes. The man working behind the table roughly took my laptop out of the container and roughly set it down, like it was just a bag of random crap not a computer that I spent like two grand on.

"Be careful!" I hissed.

"What is your problem?" Christian asked.

"She had issues with big airports!" Rob snapped.

"Well, dude, sorry, I didn't know!" Christian shot back.

"Shut up!" I said back.

………………..

As if my day couldn't get any worse, when we got on the airplane, I got sat behind a complete business lady. Complete with her own Louis Vitton suitcase, and black pant suit with a V-neck, she is the person who you don't want to sit behind.

You know why?

Because she pushed her seat all the way down the second she sat down.

I got even more pissed than I was before. So with all of my might, I shoved the seat back into its original position.

The lady looked back at me with a sour look. "What the hell?" She asked.

"The plane hasn't even taken off yet." I said.

She turned around with a evil look on her face. I relaxed in my seat, and right after we had taken off, I feel asleep, my head on Rob's shoulder.


	4. What?

Sorry for not updating like, at all. I'll try and start updating, I promise. Anyways, on with the story.

…………………………………

When I woke up, I was full on upset. Usually in the books and movies, when the main character wakes up, the flight is over and the New Yorker, in now in her new home, Southern California.

And that's not what it's like flying to Russia apparently.

So for a few more hours, I typed random stuff on my computer, then read some other random stuff that I had written earlier in the year.

And for a few minutes, I tried to get rid of the scratch on my extra battery, (thanks security people), while I absentmindedly kicked the back of the mean business lady's seat. Accidentally of course.

Until, of course she turned around and gave me a death glare. Then I decided to contain myself. Mr. Goodhart would have been so proud.

…………………………………….

After we landed, and got out of the HUGE airport, Christian checked us into a nice hotel. I fully planned on going upstairs, ordering room service and then going to bed.

Or at least, you know, changing into different clothes.

"We have to go meet Dr. Terasuk in an hour." Christian said.

"No," I moaned as I fell face first onto the bed.

Christian left, and Rob plopped down next to me on the bed. "I don't like him" Rob told me.

"I don't care." I told him. Only my voice came out slightly muffled, since my face was in a pillow.

"We have to go see Dr. What's-his-face," Rob said as he pulled me up.

Eventually I got down stairs to the lobby, with Rob and Christian waiting in the parking lot. Rob was sitting on the hood of the car, while Christian was on his black Razr cell phone, with one finger in his ear, and pacing.

"Oh here she is." He said into the phone. "Jess, somebody wants to talk to you."

Who would want to call me? Oh crap. It's totally my mom. She found out how I got here, and somehow, I will be burned off the family tree.

"Hello?" I said slowly.

"Jess?" The voice said. She sounded anxious. "Jess, its you right?"

"Yeah." Thank God, its not my mom.

"They told me you would help me-HEY, MISSY, I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT, GOD DANG IT!"

I looked at the phone, hoping that last statement wasn't directed at me.

"Sorry, it's crazy over here. I'm Suze Simon. I think we can help each other out."


End file.
